monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter:reBirth Ch.10
Double digits, finally! I'm not sure if I actually have any readers, but they have waited long enough! Chapter 10: A Renaissance of Armors The next morning, the group took their newfound materials to the blacksmith. The man took a particular interest in the diamond-infused cement Garth had found. "Which one of you dug this up?!" He asked, excited. Garth stepped forward. "This stuff's incredible! If you can get me more of this, I can make weapons and armor beyond your wildest dreams!" "Really?!" Tamara asked gleefully. "Well... That may have been an overstatement. However, the armor and weapons made from this material will absorb the traits of the monsters they have slain. Guildcorp will be very excited to hear about this! Well done, you guys!" A gleeful thought popped into Aaron's mind. "What if we slay another Darunga with one?" He asked. "Urp.... Better not. Seriously, that's kinda sick. I guess it would be good against... some... Monsters... Maybe... No, I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, I think I can make Garth's new set of armor now. Come back in a while to collect it. In the meantime, I'll try to think up ways to use this new ore. I think I'll call it... "Crystalwood," as it came from a kind of cement tree." With that note, the three trudged off to the Guildcorp main tent. They approached the Guildmaster, who seemed happy to have them back. "Jumpin' Jaggi! Back so soon, eh? And carrying good news, I hope?" The Guildmaster seemed awfully energetic today. When Tamara asked him, he simply stated, "Our farm just turned its first crop of coffee beans! Boy, I don't know what was in that Asteroid, but it sure made our farm successful!" Aaron interrupted him. "Sir, while we were on the return trip, I heard an explosive sound from the mouth of the cave on the perimeter of the area. It sounded like an organ note, but when I heard it, the sound tore at my mind. I thought you might include this in your report to Guildcorp HQ." Aaron was about to tell him more, when the blacksmith came barreling up to the Guildmaster, waving a sheet of paper. "HEY OLD MAN! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT THESE KIDS FOUND!" The man was simply exstatic. He shoved the paper, covered in calculations, into the lap of the Guildmaster. "Do you know what this means, sir?!" "My friend, you know as well as I do that you are the only one who understands that gibberish." The smith took the paper back, a little embarrassed. "To make a long story short, these kids found an ore that could make Biome-H one of Guildcorp's most influential new settlements! Oh, and before I forget, your armor is finished, Garth." Garth raced over to the forge, and this time, Aaron and Tamara just let the boy go. They kind of pitied the fool who would get in his way. After a while, he came back, sporting a stunning new set of armor. The helmet featured a horn, prominently displayed on the front. The shoulder pads had spikes jutting out on each end. The boots were jointed, allowing for ease of movement. The chest piece was as solid as the shell of the beast it came from. Garth stood beaming, happily wearing his new set of Carapace Mail. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.11 Category:Fan Fiction